Come to Me
by JacobBlackLover4ever
Summary: Jasper has felt like the fifth wheel on a wagon with his friends for too long. But then he meets Alice, the girl of his dreams, but she's got a secret, and Jasper is afraid he can't help her. R&R Canon Pairings. AH!
1. Preface

_Hey, I posted this on my old account. Nikki and I are gonna continue it! Hope you like the preface. _

_Dedicated to Alice (twilight2muchx3) because she reminded me I had this story!_

_xxM_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight:) **

Preface

With little hope left in me, I stepped into the coffee shop. I longed to see her beautiful blue eyes and long black hair. Did she smile? Was she safe? Happy? She had always been smiling, laughing, and full of life when we were together. I was full of life, too. Without her, what would happen to me? I'd already been just barely living. Sure, I was healthy, living and breathing. But I was a walking zombie. Not dead. But not living.

I smiled vaguely at the reminiscence of the two of us. But it was followed by a heavy-hearted sigh. _I may never find her._ A voice in my head taunted me, trying to force tears through my eyes.

I wasn't looking for her when I glanced out the window, indulging a sip of my beverage. But there she stood. She didn't look like herself. She wore a heavy coat that wrapped around her head and her hair was wrapped around her face. She wasn't smiling, she was dirty, but it was definitely her. My breath caught. I tossed my coffee on a table and ran out to her.

_Did you like it? If so, please review! Thanks,_

_-M_

_Review_

_V_

_V_

_Review_

_V_

_V_

_Review_

_V_

_V_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or its contents. I used to think I did, but then Stephenie Meyer and a random guy told me off!**

** Me: I OWN TWILIGHT!**

** SM: No, I do!**

** Me: No, I do!**

** SM: No, you don't!**

** Me: Yes I do!**

** Random guy on the street: No, I'm pretty sure Stephenie Meyer does…sorry, lady…**

** Me: Aww shucks!**

Chapter One: First Love

Jasper's POV

I grabbed the television remote control, and switched it on, to NFL. The guys and I loved watching football on Sundays. We'd sit back on the couch, cola in hand, and do nothing all day.

That's what we used to do. Now, it's just me who has no life on Sundays. It's me with the cola in hand, nothing to do. The only difference is that before, when it was Emmett, Edward, and me, it was by choice. I literally had no other plans these days.

You see, a few months ago, Emmett got a part time job at the local coffee shop. On his first day, a couple came in. The girl was blonde and beautiful. Though she was, quite obviously, taken, Emmett fell in love. As it turned out, the blonde's boyfriend was abusive. Emmett helped her to get away from him. She was perfect for Emmett. They'd been together ever since.

Emmett still found time to hang out with Edward and me, but not as much as before. Then, a week or so later, Bella Swan moved to our town, Forks, to live with her dad, the police chief. Edward and she were now together.

So, that leaves me alone. And I don't know what to do with my life. I feel like a bump on a log. A couple of girls at school liked me, but I wasn't a big believer in dating people I knew I had no future with. There was Maria, who was fierce and just a bit to catty for my taste. And Nettie. She was nice, but I wasn't interested. And there was Charlotte. She was interested for a while. Until she met my friend Peter. They'd both graduated early and were on their way to college.

You must be able to understand why I wasn't in any rush to go out with Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella tonight. I was just there, not really a part of the would-be date. But I was going, because they all claimed they wanted me to come. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

_-_-_-_-

The evening with my friends was nice. Just nice, though. It wasn't special. The others had a good time, so that was a plus.

I was getting ready for school when Edward gave me a call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jas, it's Edward."

"Oh, hey, Edward. What's up?"

"Well, Bella is sick today. I'm going to head to her place to make sure she's okay. Basically I'm ditching. It's just you riding today, then." Edward, Bella, and I shared rides to school.

"Alright. Thanks for the call, man."

"Bye, Jasper."

"Bye."

I didn't have to leave for school as early as usual, because I didn't need to pick the others up. So I started to read a new book I found on the civil war at the local library. It was really quite interesting. Turns out, there was a Major Whitlock in the war. Who knew? I'll bet he was my great grandfather! Wouldn't that be interesting? I glanced at the time. I needed to leave. I set the book down and made my way to my car.

Like most other days in Forks, it was raining. But now it was only drizzling. I grabbed an umbrella from my truck incase the rain got harder later. I stepped out of the truck and headed for the school building. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going while I opened the door. A short girl with black hair was looking at some papers, so she didn't see me either. We bumped into each other. I knocked all the papers from her hands.

"I am so sorry!" I told the girl. I scooped up her papers, and placed them in her hands. I turned to smile at her. She smiled back.

"No, it's fine. And thank you."

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Jasper Whitlock," I introduced.

"I'm Alice Brandon! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You, as well,"

"Well, I've got to go find my first class! I'll talk to you later, Jasper Whitlock!"

"See you around, Alice!" I watched as she hurried off. "Alice," I breathed her name. It was so beautiful.

--

I had been thinking about Alice all day, and I tried not to let it show, but you can only hold in your feelings so well.

In Biology, my class with Rosalie, I was very jittery. It was pretty obvious something was up. This girl I'd barely even met was shaking my world. But I knew she was way out of me league.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked me, not bothering to be nice. That was something about Rosalie. She was…straightforward. I pretended I didn't hear her at first, probably not the best move. "I said what's wrong with you?" I ignored her again. "Jasper Whitlock! What the heck is wrong with you?" I turned to her in time to see her roll her eyes.

"Did you say something, Rosalie? I'm afraid I was focused Mr. Banner's teaching. Sorry." I answered her, finally, innocently. She gave me a glare.

"No, really. Something is up...does it have to do with a girl, perhaps?"

"NO!" I screamed all too quickly. Mr. Banner looked at me, disapprovingly. I gave myself away by my quick answer.

"I knew it," she muttered, but she let the subject drop.

Then, in English Lit, I sat next to Emmett, who was very suspicious as well.

"You're acting odd." Emmett bellowed, in the middle of Mr. Berty's lecture.

"No I'm not..." I replied, knowing that ignoring him would make him more suspicious. I'd learned that this morning.

"Whatever, man. But I bet it's a girl." I couldn't help but blush at the accuracy of his guess, but I didn't answer.

--

By the time lunch rolled around, all of my friends knew something was up. Let's face it; I wasn't much for hiding my emotions. I kept scanning the room, looking for Alice. My friends were looking around, as well, though they didn't know what for.

Suddenly, I fixed my eyes on the door, where she waltzed in, her blue eyes glittering. She was talking to Angela Weber, a girl from my Trig class. She was laughing and her lips curved up happily. I could see she wouldn't struggle to fit in. But I was glad she was with Angela, and not with Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica, the three popular girls. The _annoying, cliquie, stuck-up_ popular girls. Alice was smarter than that, than them.

I smiled at her, and motioned for her and Angela to join my friends and I. Emmett seemed confused, but Rosalie seemed genuinely pleased. Angela was very nice, and to her, Alice probably looked like a wonderful new friend. The two girls sat down.

"Hi, Ang. Hey, Alice!" I said to them. "This is my friend, Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rose. Rosalie and Emmett, this is Alice. She's a new girl from..." I didn't know where she was from.

"Albany. In New York." She answered shyly. Cool, a New Yorker.

"So, like, you've been to the city? _The New York City?_"

"Yeah, a bunch of times," she said simply, like it was no big deal. Here in Washington, which wasn't near New York, everyone dreamed of visiting The Big Apple.

"That's so lucky!" Rosalie gushed, smiling. Then she continued on, with another subject. "So, Jasper, how did you know Alice already?" I blushed slightly before answering.

"I...erm, kinda ran into her this morning." Alice giggled, for she was the only one who realized I meant 'ran into' in the literal sense. I laughed a little too, earning a strange look from the others.

We ate together, talking quietly amongst ourselves. Alice was really funny. She was nice and genuinely kind. I found out she loved history - it was her favorite class. It was mine too, go figure. I didn't know if she liked me, but I sure as the sky is blue liked her.

We both had history next, but Angela, Emmett, and Rose were in other classes. They said good-bye to us before heading to their classes. Alice and I walked together, but she forgot a book in her locker. "You go," I told her. "You'll get in trouble if you're late. Give me your combo, and I'll get your book for you." She was reluctant at first. She didn't want me to take the blame. "It happens to me all the time!" I said, "What's one more?" I laughed. She scribbled down her combo, and headed off to class.

I wanted to tell her that I liked her, so I scrawled a note down.

_Alice,_

_Since the first time I saw you, I realised I like you._

_-J. W._

I grabbed her book, slipped the note inside it, and headed to class.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys it's Rosalie. Sorry the update has taken soo long. I've been really busy but am thrilled to announce I am going to be the queen in my school play. This chapter is kind of short, but it isn't a filler. Nikki will write the next chapter, I think she said she'll have it up by next Friday. See if you guys can guess what's going to happen.**

**BTW, read all of twilight2muchx3 's stories. She's an amazing author and i LOVE Starstruck!!! YOU WILL TOO! GO READ IT! **

**Luv,**

**Rose**

Chapter Two: Frozen Tears

Alice's POV

During history, I noticed that Jasper kept looking at me through the corner of his eye. He thought I didn't notice; I could tell he was trying to keep it a secret. The corners of my mouth turned up slowly. Why was he looking at me?

Jasper was the most charming boy I'd ever met. Handsome, polite, charismatic. There were a nice long list of qualities that could fill a book, but I don't really have time to list them. Oh, time! He's patient. He loved history, especially the Civil War. I listened intently as the told me about things he'd read. He was very passionate about it – I could tell. Oh, I've been putting off saying this: I like Jasper Whitlock. There, it's out in the open. Am I happy now? The answer was yes. I was content liking Jasper, and I hoped those shy peeks at me from under his blond curls meant he might like me too. That little strand of hope kept me going, even when the bell rang.

"Can I give you a lift home, darlin'?" Jasper was sweet enough to offer. It broke my heart to answer.

"Um, I don't think now would be a good time. Sorry," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. I rubbed them away, fiercely. I didn't want Jasper to notice. He did.

"Oh, Al, what's wrong, sweetheart?" I was too upset to notice he called me sweetheart. I needed to do this. It was going to break my heart, but it was necessary.

"Nothing, Jasper, okay?" I screamed at him, tears flowing freely. "Nothing is wrong! But I don't want you to drive me home! I don't ever want to talk to you!" I ran back inside school, remembering I needed a textbook from my locker.

Hanging out of the very book I needed was a note.

_Alice,_

_Since the first time I saw you, I realised I like you._

_-J. W._

I was sobbing now. How could I have done this to him? I wasn't just breaking my heart, but his too.

Jasper's POV

I watched her run to the school building, and I thought about what had just happened. I had hugged her – she was crying – and she flipped out. She shook in my arms, and I saw a yellowing bruise between her shoulder blades. Then, she yelled at me and ran.

Had she gotten my note? She probably had and she didn't feel the same way. I ruined it. I hung my head and headed for my car.

This was something else. A note wouldn't make her yell like that. Something else is going on. I picked up my cell phone.

"Edward!" I said when I heard him pick up his phone.

"Jasper, what is it?"

"Alice," I said simply. He was silent for a moment.

"You got rejected!" He laughed finally.

"No, Edward, I think something is wrong."

"Hang on…who is Alice?" Oh, right, he hadn't met her yet.

"This amazing girl I met in school today. She's absolutely perfect, but something is wrong. We got along perfect all day. Until I offered to bring her home. She started crying hysterically, screaming at me to never talk to her again. Then she ran off. It was scary, man." I drew in a breath.

"Oh…does she have a boyfriend?"

"I don't think so…"

"I dunno, kid, just wait it out. She's a woman. Maybe it's that time of the month…?" He was laughing. He didn't think I was serious.

"Whatever, thanks." I said, and hung up, the misery in my voice lashing though the gratitude toward my friend.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone. I've been a horrible liar, saying this chapter would be up much sooner than it truly was. But, there's a preview of chapter 4 available for anyone who reviews (obviously not if you are an anonymous reviewer). However, I do welcome anonymous reviews. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Close to Home

3rd Person POV

Bella was feeling better the next day, and she, along with Edward, accompanied Jasper on the ride to school the next day. Edward had forgotten his conversation with Jasper from the day before, and though Jasper pretended it was nothing, he desperately wished to demand what had happened, why Alice had run.

But even if Jasper were mean enough to order Alice to answer him, he couldn't have. Alice wasn't in school the next day, and Jasper relied on the fact that each teacher called her name during the roll call to be sure that Alice wasn't merely a figment of his imagination. Where was Alice? Jasper wondered. Hiding from him? Alice didn't seem the type. Then again, they'd known each other for only hours. Though he wanted to pretend he knew who Alice was, how could he know for sure?

"Brush it off, man!" Edward chuckled as he scratched a pen through Jasper's notebook. Jasper's gaze followed the pen. On the notebook, Jasper had written Alice's name. He hadn't even realised he'd done it. Blush on his cheeks, Jasper pushed Edward's pen off the notebook, and he himself scribbled over the girl's name.

"I don't know why, Edward, but I can't get her off my mind!" I ran my hand through my hair, a nasty habit I had picked up from Edward, and sighed.

"It's called love, Jazz. Just find her. She'll come back to school. Just chill," Edward was still smiling.

"I guess. I don't know it's just weird. I really like her." With that, the bell rang, and Emmett and I walked our separate ways.

**

Alice told him that she was going to school. She had lied to his face, and she had done it convincingly. She wanted so badly to have it be the truth. She wanted to go to school. She wanted to see Jasper, and draw hearts around his name on the inside of her math folder. She wanted more than that to hug him tightly, but that was out of the question. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she had.

Jasper had left Alice an adorable note, straightforward, but nice all the same. Alice wanted to slip a note back to him. _Oh JW, I like you too! Love, AB. _Wouldn't that be so romantic, passing notes? Yes it would, but it was only a romantic fantasy. Jasper would soon be forced to forget about her, because nothing could happen between them. It simply couldn't.

Alice took a deep breath and pushed the revolving door to the Forks hospital open. She counted her steps as she walked up to the receptionist.

"How can I help you – OH DEAR!" She had been looking down, but screamed in fright when she saw Alice. "My dear child, you'll need to get to a hospital room. What happened, hon? Are your parents coming?" The receptionist, Addie, had started looking around frantically.

"No, I fell on my walk to school, and I figured it would be easier to come right here." The young girl looked up at Addie, her warm eyes tearing.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll take you to see Dr. Cullen." She quickly called for a friend to cover her spot at the desk.

CPOV

I was sitting at my desk, reviewing the records of a patient that had just come in. No previous issues, no trips to the ER before today. That's always a good thing. It's too bad he had to start now. Dan Goodie, aged 17, had gone to a party with his friends and they got too carried away with the beer. I sighed. If only kids realised the consequences of their actions.

"Carlisle!" It was Addie's voice. Addie liked to attempt flirting with me, but of course I've been happily married for years. But today Addie wasn't using her 'I'm single' voice. "Carlisle!" She sounded worried or rushed.

"Addie?" I responded. I didn't have to continue the question when she walked it, with a young girl, about my Edward's age. "Who is this?" I asked, looking at the young teen.

"I'm Alice." That was all the young girl would offer.

"Do you have a last name?" She only shook her head, indicating a no. What had happened to this girl? A bully? There was a gash in the side of her head, and it was bleeding. Her shoulders were bruised. This wasn't something that just happened on the way to school. I helped her to clean off the cuts before running some tests on her. She had a concussion, as I had suspected. But there didn't appear to be any damage that would affect her life.

"Hon, I'll give you some ice to apply to the head, and some Tylenol for any discomfort you may be feeling. Skip school for a while. Just go home and rest." Little Alice nodded, and I smiled at her as she walked out the door. _You don't know what happened Carlisle. Stop jumping to outrageous conclusions. _I was scolding myself for thinking this was anything more than an accident.

APOV

I smiled as I walked out of the hospital door and rushed to a pay phone, dialing my school's number. "Hello? Alice Brandon will not be in until further notice. There has been a family emergency." I faked my mother's voice.

"Okay, we won't call to see why she isn't in school in that case. I hope all is well." The lady from my school hung up the phone. I didn't want to cry. I knew that would give me more of a headache. I started to walk until I came across a cute neighborhood. I walked in, searching for somewhere to sleep. I certainly wasn't going home. At the end of the street was a big Victorian house, one that didn't fit in with the rest in the street. They had an open garage, so I decided to try my luck inside it. There was no where to hide, but the house did have a shed. I leaned against it, and watched the house, silently, praying that even if these people did notice me, they wouldn't make me leave.

* * *

_Preview: 'Dad! Dad, help me! There's someone unconcious outside.' I was looking from the edge of my driveway. I knew that face._

**Extended preview to all who review!**

**3 Rose**


	5. Chapter 4

**Super early update for everyone! It will be the last update for the week.**

JPOV

I had spent the day absolutely panicking, I had been so worried. I was practically making myself sick. Edward told me to come over to his house. 'We'll hang out, and take your mind off things!' He insisted. He very nearly persuaded me, too. But I didn't go. I just wanted to go home, do my homework, and maybe sleep all the worry off. My dad was getting home from work early, and my mom was home all day anyway. Maybe we'd all watch a movie. That was what I planned to do.

The school bus pulled up to my stop. The driver muttered a goodbye, and I stepped off the bus. There was a little walk. I lived on a cul-de-sac, and my house was the last one in the loop. Our house was also the biggest. It had a wrap around porch that every one of my mom's friends envied. Our basement had a mini bar, which all of _dad's_ friends envied. We had a three car garage, because my dad loved cars. There was a large garden out back, because my mom loved the look of flowers, and she loved to spend hours tending to them. And there was a shed with my dad's lawn mower and my go-cart, along with an upstairs room, which was awesome for sleepovers with Edward and Emmett. Maybe a ride on the go-cart would be fun! I set my backpack on our front porch, and headed toward the shed.

'Oh my God! Dad! Dad, help me! There's someone unconscious outside.' I was looking from the edge of my driveway. I knew that face. I stepped closer, the moonlight acting as a spotlight above me. Our shed provided a shade from the moon's glow for the girl who lay beside it. Tears were welling in my eyes. My dad was suddenly by my side with his cell phone in hand.  
'I'm calling Carlisle!' My dad whispered. He put his hand on my back, but I shrugged it off, running to the girl.

I stroked her face, and pushed her hair behind her ears. 'No!' I moaned quietly, rocking back and forth. 'Wake up, please! Alice! Please!' I kissed her forehead gently, scooping her in my arms. I turned to my father. 'I'm going to bring her inside, and put her on my bed, so that she's not on the rough grass.' He nodded, just as Carlisle picked up. My dad followed me inside, speaking to Edward's father.

EPOV (Edward)

My dad was off work early today. He told me that after he came home, he spent the day getting my mom McDonald's French fries, Ghirardelli chocolate, and other specific foods. My mom was pregnant. Apparently pregnant women get cravings. I felt bad for my father. My mother was honestly one of the nicest people ever born, I'm sure, but when she wanted something, somehow, she would get it. French fries, no exception.

Right now, my mom was napping, and my dad was telling me a little bit about his day. He had only a few patients, no surgeries for him to perform today. A young girl with a gash in her head and a concussion had come in, but they didn't think anything was serious, so they let her go home. She was mysterious, my dad had said. Then his phone rang.

'Hello?' My dad asked.

'Hi, Chan! How are you?'

'Oh my! Do you know who she is?'

What was he talking about? Who is who? Why did my dad seem alarmed?

'I think I know who it is. I'm coming over. Yes, yes, Edward will come, too, to help.' He clicked the phone shut and turned to me. 'Edward, we need to go over to the Whitlock's. The girl I told you about, with the concussion, she's at their house. She's unconscious.' My father grabbed his jacket, and pulled my arm out the door. We were at Jasper's house faster than that the ride ever had been before. My dad was speeding, something he never did.

'Channing! Jasper!' My father called, running up the Whitlock's spiral staircase. 'Oh my! I'll need to take her to the hospital! Hurry, Jasper, help me lift her.' Suddenly my cell phone rang. I picked it up.

'Mom?' My dad's head turned when I said Mom. 'Mom, what's wrong?'

**Extended preview to all who review!!!**

_Preview: 'Oh my God! Mom! Just calm down, okay? Call an ambulance! I love you, Mom.'_


End file.
